


I See You (As You Are)

by GhostsandGhouls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Receptionist!Kyoutani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls
Summary: Kyoutani always watches with interest while Numai works, it’s hard not to, everything about him draws Kyoutani in. He knows it’s stupid, that Numai would probably never give him a second glance. Numai is well-liked at the hospital and has a lot of admirers, including half of the moms that come in with their children. There’s no denying that Numai is gorgeous; sharp undercut, black and blond, piercings that could make anyone weak at the knees...Not to mention that he manages to somehow look better wearing a pair of round-framed glasses.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Numai Kazuma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	I See You (As You Are)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YanaWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanaWrites/gifts).



Kyoutani always watches with interest while Numai works, it’s hard not to, everything about him draws Kyoutani in. He knows it’s stupid, that Numai would probably never give him a second glance. Numai is well-liked at the hospital and has a lot of admirers, including half of the moms that come in with their children. There’s no denying that Numai is gorgeous; sharp undercut, black and blond, piercings that could make anyone weak at the knees...Not to mention that he manages to somehow look better wearing a pair of round-framed glasses.  
  
It’s a slow day, Kyoutani is tempted to ask Numai to lunch. He’s almost talked himself into doing it when a younger girl walks in, Kyoutani is a little surprised and he sits up in his seat. “Hey, how can I help you?”  
  
“Oh, hi there. I was just looking for Kazu.”  
  
_Kazu_ , the name echoes around Kyoutani’s head and he’s about to say something when Numai’s office door opens and he walks out, probably ready to leave for lunch. “Iko, what are you doing here?”  
  
“Kazu!” She spins around and throws herself into Numai’s arms. “I needed to see you. Can we talk somewhere else?”  
  
“Of course.” Numai pats her head then wraps an arm over her shoulders. “Kyoutani-kun, call me if there’s an emergency but not for anything else.”  
  
“Sure, Doctor Numai.” Kyoutani sounds more like he grunts out the confirmation, Numai smiles and leads Iko outside. It leaves Kyoutani feeling far too bristled for his own good, jealousy pounding deep in his veins; he’s seen plenty of nurses flirt with Numai but this is the first time Kyoutani has ever seen Numai close with someone.  
  


* * *

“Dad came back...I refuse to talk to him and he’s not happy about it. Mom keeps telling him that I need time, that he walked out on us, he made that decision alone.” Keiko sighs, slowly stirring her spoon in her coffee. “I don’t think time is going to fix it. He keeps pretending that you don’t even exist. How could I ever be around someone like that?”  
  
“You know what I’m going to say, and it’s not my opinion that matters, it’s yours. If you don’t think you can be around him then you shouldn’t force it to work out. He’s an asshole in my book.”  
  
“He left us, all of us.” Keiko sits back and takes a sip of her coffee. “If he can come back now, when he _knows_ that we’re still close then it’s obviously nothing to do with you being gay. He wouldn’t want to see me either, or mom. But it’s like he can come back and play happy families just since you’re not in Tokyo.”  
  
“It’s not easy, Seiichi won’t make things easy. If it had anything to do with me leaving then he would have come back sooner, it seems he wants to have his cake and eat it. It’s entirely up to you if you want to give him a chance.”  
  
“I don’t.”  
  
“Then you have your answer, and you came all this way for nothing.” Numai smiles, leaning over to ruffle her hair.  
  
“Kazu, I’m not a child.” Keiko brushes his hand away then smirks. “Anyway, how else could I possible torture you about your cute secretary? I need to be here, and it’s good because I can still do my work for uni. I had this cool idea I want to show you.”  
  
“ _Shut up_ , I don’t think anything will happen, it’s just a silly crush.”  
  
“Don’t even try that with me! I can tell you like him way too much to let it go. You work with him, surely you’ve gotten to know him a little. Enough to know that it’s not a crush.”  
  
“Why would he ever like me though?” Numai sighs, he takes a large sip of his tea. “He doesn’t even seem to like the job, to him I’m probably just the tough boss loading him with work.”  
  
“If he’s still there then I think he loves the job, he probably just looks like that all the time. If he hated the job or thought you were an insufferable boss then he would have quit.” Keiko grins over her cup and takes another sip. Numai suddenly hates that she’s too similar to him, that she can pick up on these things so easily. “Go back to work, take him to lunch. Do something, I’m sick of hearing you pine over him.”  
  
“I’m not pining!”  
  
Keiko snorts, she puts her cup down and counts out some money. “I’m going back to yours. I’ll see you tonight. Stop lying to yourself.”  
  
Numai sighs, he watches her go then finishes up his drink and counts out money for his half. He drags his feet on the way back, Kyoutani is still at the desk, quietly eating a sandwich, Numai leans over for the log, tapping the pen against the book first. “She’s not a patient, or a parent. But I’m making an exception, let her in if she decides to pop by.” He fills out the details then puts the book back and stalks back into his office. A little upset that he missed Kyoutani for lunch.  
  
Kyoutani swallows his bite, but before he can say anything, Numai disappears behind the door. He glances down, his own untidy writing staring back before his eyes read over Numai’s much neater writing. _Numai Keiko, sister_ : is all the note says and Kyoutani’s heart flips in his chest. She’s just Numai’s sister, not a girlfriend. He finishes his sandwich then walks to Numai’s door, knocking twice before it opens; Numai is back in his coat, stethoscope hanging from his neck, glasses resting on his nose, and he makes it all look so fucking gorgeous that Kyoutani’s mind goes blank for a moment.  
  
“Uh, is everything okay? You look pissed off.”  
  
“Come in,” Numai steps aside and drops down into a chair, waiting for Kyoutani to sit down too. “I don’t tell many people this, but I feel comfortable with you, we’ve been working together for a while.” Kyoutani nods, he wonders where this conversation is going, his brows furrow slightly. “It’s family shit. I came out when I was fifteen, my dad didn’t like it. Well, he hated it,” He sighs, sinking back into the chair. “He said he couldn’t be around a gay. So he walked out on us. Iko was only ten when it happened, she didn’t really understand it. I remember hearing her talking to our mom, I heard her saying: _daddy should still love us_ , it killed me. I blamed myself for a long time, my friends helped me get through it, my mom kept reassuring me that he’s just an asshole. Which he really is, because he’s just came back, trying to play happy families with Iko. That’s why she came here. She knew he wouldn’t follow her.”  
  
“That’s bullshit,” Numai snorts at Kyoutani’s word choice but nods, he knows it’s true. He wouldn’t argue about it. “That’s so fuckin’ stupid. People can’t just do that. She owes him nothing either, it isn’t just you that he walked out on.”  
  
“Seiichi is... _Complicated_ , but I told her that it was entirely her decision if she wanted to let him in. She doesn’t, she said he keeps pretending that I don’t even exist.” Numai sits up properly again, blushing a little when his stomach grumbles. “I got so caught up, I haven’t even eaten yet.”  
  
“I can go grab you something,” Kyoutani offers, there’s not a thought about it, it’s just natural. “I’ll only take five minutes.”  
  
“You don’t have to do that.”  
  
“I don’t mind,” Kyoutani pulls himself to his feet and walks to the door, stopping in the doorway. “Your dad is a real piece of shit. You’re a great guy, he doesn’t know what he’s missing out on.” With that hung in the air, Kyoutani leaves.  
  
Numai is stuck in his seat, a little shell-shocked, his heart echoing off his ribcage. He could tell Kyoutani wasn’t just saying that to make him feel better...It was something Kyoutani believed, and it made Numai far too happy. Kyoutani isn’t gone long and when he returns, he’s carrying a small bag that he hands over. Numai digs in, eyes widening. “This is too much!”  
  
“I wasn’t really sure what you’d like, so I picked up a few things. You don’t have to eat it all.”  
  
Numai grins, chuckling softly. “Thanks. Will you sit with me? I know you’ve just eaten, but I’d feel guilty if I just kept it, since you paid.”  
  
“Sure,” Kyoutani shrugs and sits back down. He watches Numai pick out a sandwich and start digging into it—it’s just unfair how he manages to make even _eating_ look cute too, Kyoutani grabs a bag of chips, “I...Seriously got way too much.”  
  
“It’s alright. I could take some home for Iko, she’s a pretty big eater.”  
  
“And you’re a quick eater,” Kyoutani chuckles, Numai has already finished the sandwich. “You got something there,” He points to his lip, Numai flushes, rubbing the spot with his thumb. “No, not there. The other side.” Numai moves his hand and Kyoutani snorts softly when he still manages to miss the spot. “Let me,” He leans over, gently rubbing off the crumb with the pad of his index finger. “I got it.”  
  
“Thanks.” Numai sounds a little breathless and Kyoutani becomes aware of just how close they are—if anyone caught them like this, they’d assume something was going on. Kyoutani doesn’t care what people think, Numai is the only one who matters and when he shifts closer, Kyoutani freezes, holding his breath. “Kentarou,” His name sounds like an angels song falling from Numai’s lips. “Would you say yes to me?”  
  
“I would.” It’s an easy confirmation then Numai’s lips touch his own and a spark explodes in his chest. Kyoutani doesn’t believe in fate, or magic, but he’s sure it would feel just like this, like all's right with the world and Numai is his home. It’s short and perfectly sweet, when they pull back, Kyoutani licks his lips. “Wow, doc. You always surprise me.”  
  
“Blame my sister,” Numai chuckles, snorting softly. “She got me talking about you, and she was right. I like you.”  
  
“Well, it would kinda suck if you didn’t, since you kissed me.” Kyoutani grins and Numai laughs again, pressing their heads together. “I like you too, Kazuma.”  
  
“It’d definitely suck if you didn’t, since you let me kiss you.” Kyoutani laughs this time, gently nudging their noses together. He slowly pulls away and sits back down. “I’d really like to take you on a date.”  
  
Kyoutani threads their fingers together and gently squeezes Numai’s hand. “I already said I’d say yes to you. You don’t think I’ll take it back that soon, do you?”  
  
“I’m a doctor, it’s my job to double-check everything. I want you to be comfortable with me.”  
  
“I am, I’ve been comfortable with you for a long time. I know I probably don’t really look that friendly, no-one is ever shy about telling me that but you’ve never seemed to care. You always talk to me like I’m normal.”  
  
“You _are_ normal.” Numai squeezes Kyoutani’s hand, a return of Kyoutani’s gesture. “You might frown and look hard to approach but I know that isn’t true. I’ve watched you work, you’re kind to the kids that come in and you always give reassuring words when parents call in, worried about their kid.”  
  
“You’ve...Watched me work?”  
  
Numai’s face flares red and his eyes drift away from Kyoutani. “That probably wasn’t the best thing to say. It sounds really weird, actually.”  
  
“I hope it isn’t that weird, I’ve watched you while you’re working too. It just...Makes me really happy to see you helping someone.” Kyoutani’s fingers brush over Numai’s cheek, turning his face back so their eyes can meet again. “I’ll go on a date with you, and I’d kiss you again.”  
  
Numai grins, chuckling softly. He brings his hand up to rest against Kyoutani’s. “Great, that’s really great,” He leans back over. “I’d like to kiss you again.”  
  
“Well, doc, what are you waiting for?” It’s a soft whisper, Numai snorts, then closes the distance and presses their lips together again. The kiss is warm and tender, slow and precise; their lips slide together, fitting like they were always meant to. Their closeness is a silent promise for more.


End file.
